


Tender

by blissfullylostinarabbithole



Category: Game Grumps, Marvel RPF, RPF - Fandom, avengers rpf
Genre: F/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-02 21:28:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11517828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blissfullylostinarabbithole/pseuds/blissfullylostinarabbithole
Summary: Seb spends his free time at the convention trying to meet the reader.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I need to be stopped… No clue why I started writing this in third person, but I hope it works regardless. My first RPF! I’M SCARED! Reader is part of the Game Grumps in this; cousin to Suzy and half sister to Ninja Brian. Oh! And I made Tom Holland younger than drinking age in the U.S. (21).

“Come on, guys! The sooner we can decide, the better the chance we’ll have of getting the days we want,” Suzy chided.

Y/N pouted. “But it’s so hard when we don’t know who’s doing what or when. I don’t wanna miss something awesome because we scheduled too early.”

Suzy sighed, “Fine. What’s the one thing you’d hate to miss if it happened?”

“Shit…” Y/N pondered it for a moment. “Hannibal or Supernatural cast appearances.”

“That’s two!” Arin yelled in his typical fashion. “You don’t know how to count ‘one’?!”

“I can’t choose! How about you choose which eye you wanna lose?”

Suzy looked to Danny for help, who just giggled from his spot on the couch. She should have known better than to think anyone would be of any help. Ross and Barry stepped out as soon as Suzy walked into the game space looking all business, and Kevin had his headphones on, determined to focus only on his work.

She threw her hands up in the air, “You guys are impossible! That’s it,” she said as she pulled her phone out. “I’m calling Brian.”

Y/N groaned. “Suuuuze,” she whined. “I’ll die if I miss either of those. You remember how bad I took it when Hannibal was canceled.”

“God, don’t remind me. You were so adorably pathetic,” Dan finally spoke up.

“And it’ll be worse if I’m at the same convention unable to see them.”

“What about you guys?” She gestured to Arin and Dan.

“Uhhhhhhhhh, Sailor Moon,” Arin said. Suzy facepalmed. “Uhhhhhhh, I guess I just wanna check out the anime booths and the gaming demos.” Suzy looked gratefully at her husband.

“Ok!” she said more cheerfully than she had previously felt. “Dan?”

“Gaming demos for sure, Zelda, um…”

“Cool! Barry picked the same. Ross said Doctor Who and Brian said Marvel.”

“Oh! Game of Thrones!” Danny yelled, making Suzy groan.

“Hell yes!” Y/N agreed, sharing a high five with him. “I wanna meet Jorah fucking Mormont.”

“Giiiirl, me too.” Danny did a hair flip.

“And Jaime Lannister.”

“Oh shit, yeah!” This time it was Arin that spoke.

Suzy sighed again before leaving the room. “I’ll go make some calls.”

“Wait!” Y/N called out. Suzy turned expectantly. “Bruce Campbell?” She expected Suzy to roll her eyes, and was surprised when she was met by a grin instead. “And Aliens!” she tacked on, earning her a glare. “I love you, Cuz,” she said sweetly, causing Suzy’s stare to soften.

“I love you too. But no more!” she sent her a pointed look before finally leaving the room.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

A week later, Suzy called them to the meeting room to go over the convention schedules.

“Ok!” she clapped her hands together. “Thursday, the first day of the convention, is our only day off, but-” she tried to bypass the groans she knew they’d let out. “BUT!”

Arin laughed, “You said butt twice, babe! Butt butt!”

“Anyway!” she continued. “The Game of Thrones and Civil War casts are doing their panels, photo ops, and autographs then. Y/N, I’m sorry, but hardly anyone you wanted to see is going to be there. No Jorah, Jaime, anyone from Hannibal or Aliens…” she trailed off.

“Dammit!” she yelled. Ross laughed, causing Danny to give him a quick smack to the back of his head.

“I know, I’m sorry.” Suzy still felt guilty, even though she couldn’t control it. She sighed. “Ok, so Friday is a full day for us all. Arin, Dan, and Y/N, you guys are doing Game Grumps Live, then photos, then another Live, then the first Grump panel, and autographs. The rest of us are doing photos together, then we split for different panels. I’m  doing a ‘Girl Gamer’ one, Ross, you’re doing an animator’s one, and Barry and Brian are doing a YouTube one. Then we all meet up and do the panel and autographs together. Everyone got it?”

“Do we get any breaks?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, we get about an hour for lunch, but that’s all.”

“So carry snacks. Got it.”

“Ok, on Saturday, Y/N and I are running the Grump merch booth, while the rest of you will have the morning off. The Doctor Who, Batman v. Superman, and Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. stuff will be going on then. Then Barry will join us in doing photos. We’re going to be in our Victorian costumes, guys. I’m so excited. Y/N, after our photos are done, we’re going to get some of our own with the Supernatural cast.”

“Fuck yes!”

“We can get autographs too, if you want?” Y/N could tell she was still feeling bad about her not being able to meet anyone else.

“Pictures are more than enough. Thanks, Suze.” She smiled when she saw the tension leaving her cousin’s body.

“It’s no problem. OK, in the afternoon, Arin and Dan, you have a gamer panel and then autographs. Ross, you’ll be running the booth with Brian until he has to run his workshop, then you’ll be joined by Barry after he’s done with photos. Sunday is another full day. Dragon Arin, Sir Daniel, Ninja Brian, Princess Y/N, and Barricorn will do photos while Ross and I run the booth. Then we do our second panel and autographs, then you guys do your Starbomb/NSP show while we sell more stuff. Aaaand that’s our con schedules.”

“Why are we only working the booth two days?” asked Ross.

“Because then we wouldn’t have time to do anything fun!” Arin yelled. “Unless you wanna not meet the Game of Thronses people and work the booth yourself…” Ross sank down on the sofa.

“It sounds perfect. Not only do we get a chance to see whoever we want, but you gave us a half day in between two really busy ones,” Y/N praised, causing Suzy to beam.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * 

Sebastian loved going to the conventions. That was where he could see first hand the impact his work had on others, and he was never disappointed. Fans would often get emotional when being in his (and his co-stars’) presence, not realizing that the encounters mean just as much to him as they do to the fans. The whole cast was scheduled to begin the first day of the con with autographs, and he was grateful. He could have his coffee on the table and he wouldn’t be all sweaty from the day’s heat and activities for the selfies he was taking with fans.

He was in the middle of signing a shirt with Bucky and Steve on it when there was a commotion just beyond the crowd. He ignored it as best he could, talking to the fan about the shirt and her favorite character, but the noise only got louder. Suddenly, the girl who was stood in front of Anthony to his left started cheering, too.”

“Who just walked in?” Anthony asked her.

“The Game Grumps!” she answered excitedly.

Sebastian knew Anthony would ask who they were, but he never got the chance. On his right, Tom jumped up onto his seat. “Where?!” he squealed, attempting to look over the crowd. “They don’t have anything scheduled today, do they?” he asked the fan.

“Not that I know of.”

Sebastian laughed at the young man’s excitement, and gave a passing glance through the sea of bodies before returning his attention to the shirt in front of him. He did a double take and his breath hitched, eyes growing wide. Among a small group of people was the cutest girl he’d ever seen. He was in such a daze that he barely notice the ‘HEY GRUMPS!’ that the boy beside him called.

Everyone, including the girl, turned their attention to their section. What they responded, he didn’t know, all he saw was the sweet smile the girl sent Tom’s way. She scanned the tables, and when her eyes landed on his, he forgot how to breathe. She held his gaze, her own eyes gone wide, until she looked down. Sebastian released the breath he was holding, but still only watched her.

She slowly looked back up at him, cheeks burning. His eyes softened and his lips twitched, wanting to smile. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear, and offered him a shy smile. He gave her a big grin in return, fighting the urge to turn away at the blood rushing up his own cheeks. Her attention was abruptly torn from him, and he felt like someone had pulled the chair out from under him. When she turned back, her smile was replaced by an almost sorry look.

“STAN!” he heard from his left. Chris was sat on Anthony’s left, and both men were looking at him, clearly amused. “What are you looking at over there, bud?”

“What? No- nothing,” he blubbered out, ignoring their snickers. He looked over to where the girl stood, and his face fell. Just like that, the moment was over. She was gone.

“Well, if it’s nothing, mind finishing up on that shirt? You’re holding up the line,” Anthony teased.

His eyes snapped to the girl still standing before him, patiently waiting for her shirt with a knowing look.

He face- planted the table and groaned, quickly composing himself and offering the fan, and his friends, a sheepish apology. He went back to signing and chatting with fans, but the girl never left his mind. He couldn’t help but feel hope as he replayed her reaction to seeing him over and over. Maybe she recognized him and was a fan, and it was only a matter of time until she appeared before him wanting something signed. He’d ask her name, and it wouldn’t be weird; they always asked fans their names. He wasn’t sure whether to ask her out for drinks or dinner. He supposed he’d know when the time came. But that hope waned as time passed with no sign of her.

* * *

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sebastian plans to use to Tom to find information, and learns more than he ever expected.
> 
> Warnings: Talk of masturbation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait, guys! Thank you to everyone who read, left Kudos, and commented! It means a lot that you took the time to read it and that you enjoyed it <3

Sebastian took the opportunity to check his watch while he waited for the next fan to finish talking to Tom. There was a little over half an hour left before they had to get ready for the photo ops. He scanned the line and felt a little disappointed at not seeing the girl. He tried to be optimistic. After all, they were scheduled for several events over the next four days. He figured he’d have to run into her at some point if she was a fan.

“So, do you or the other Grumps have anything scheduled for today?” he heard Tom ask. He looked over curiously at the boy at hearing that word again. And again, he wondered what, or who, the hell a ‘grump’ was.

“No, today is strictly for fun. The others are getting pictures with the Game of Thrones cast right now.” the fan, an older man with salt and pepper hair, answered.  

“Oh good.” Tom was visibly relieved. “I tried really hard to have enough room in my schedule to make it to some of your guys’ events.”

Sebastian was now watching the exchange like a tennis match. Tom looked more excited to meet the man than the man was to meet him. But that wasn’t the only reason the conversation held his attention. He couldn’t be 100% positive, but he thought he had seen the man with the pretty girl’s group. He made a note to ask Tom about him, and ‘grumps’, so he could find if the girl was affiliated. He wondered if that would be strange, or maybe even creepy, but he quickly pushed the thought away. As of now, that was his only lead, and he would be damned if he didn’t take the chance.

“Thanks, man. That means a lot. I know the others would appreciate it, too.”

“Are you kidding? Thank you guys for making me laugh every day!”

“I’ll pass the message along,” the man said, offering Tom a handshake before moving on to Sebastian. “Hello,” he greeted.

“Hello. How are you this morning?” Sebastian asked.

“I’m very well thanks, and yourself?”

“So far, so good,” he smiled up at the man. “What’s your name?”

“Brian,” the man replied with a smile that looked out of place. He looked rather intimidating, and Sebastian thought the guy had a good ‘assassin’s stare’.

“Well, it’s nice to meet you, Brian. What have you got for me to sign?”

Brian handed him a movie poster, which he said was going to be framed and hung in his house. After a couple more minutes of small talk and a selfie, he moved on and Sebastian attended the last fans and headed with the rest of the cast to where the photos would take place.  

A few hours, and hundreds of photos later, they were finally given a break. Most of the cast decided to head back to the hotel for room service and a nap before having to head back for the panels. Sebastian was tired and wanted to get some rest, too, but he didn’t dare leave knowing his mystery girl was there somewhere under the same roof. Luckily, he didn’t have to come up with an excuse to stay behind.

“Hey Seabass, the kid, Evans, and I are gonna check this place out. Wanna come?” Anthony asked.

He hung his head, pretending to think about it. “Yeah, ok. I gotta get some food first, though. I’m starving.”

“Well, the cafeteria is just beyond that hall,” Tom pointed to the other side of the massive room.

“Or we could go to the diner up the street,” Chris suggested.

“I vote diner,” Anthony raised a hand.

“We could meet back here after if you wanna go there. I don’t mind going to the cafeteria with Tom,” Sebastian said, trying to get him alone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Y/N was getting impatient, and it was starting to annoy her. As excited as she was to meet the people who portrayed some of her favorite Thrones characters, she was finding herself eager to get it over with so she could hopefully catch up to Brian before he finished up at the Civil War line. At first she thought she’d imagined THE Sebastian Stan’s eyes on her, but she could have sworn he was responding to her, and wanted to be near Brian as a safe way to confirm her suspicions.

Once she got inside, Sebastian was temporarily forgotten as she approached the first actor. She was happy with her photos, and was even brave enough to ask them to tell Iain Glen and Nikolaj Coster-Waldau to attend the next convention, making them laugh and agree to pass on the message. Her smile faltered for a moment when she saw Brian waiting outside, having already gotten his posters signed, but quickly masked it.

“How’d it go?” she asked, leaning against the wall to wait for the others.

“It went well. How’d your pictures turn out?”

She showed them to him, and he showed her the posters in turn. Her eyes immediately went to the signature under Bucky Barnes, and felt a fluttering in her middle. They intensified when she saw a folder similar to her own in his hand.

“Did you get some pictures?”

“Yeah!” He handed her the folder, and laughed when her face fell at seeing only Robert Downey Jr. and Scarlett Johansson.

“That’s cool, Bri,” she smiled, leaning back against the wall.

When the others finished with their photos, they wandered to the vendor’s area to see what treasures they could find.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

Sebastian dragged his feet, petulantly kicking pebbles along the sidewalk as they all walked back from the diner. Tom, his only hope, had betrayed him and agreed to go wherever Chris and Anthony wanted.

Back where the action was, they mostly ended up following Chris around as he and Tom bought souvenirs. All the while, Sebastian kept an eye out looking for the girl from earlier.

“Keep it up and you’re going to get us seen,” Anthony warned. “Looking for anything specific?” he asked, slight teasing in his tone. “Or should I say, someone?”

“Pshh, no,” Seb replied defensively. “I just wanna see what’s going on.”

After what seemed liked hours of wandering around, he finally caught sight of her. His mouth went dry and he felt his heart jump into his throat. Almost as if his gaze called to her, her eyes darted to his and she smiled widely, making his insides flutter.

She took and unsure step forward, and he grinned, about to take one toward her, but a hand took him by the arm.

“We’re late for our panel,” Chris rushed to explain, pulling him along.

Sebastian looked back, wanting to shout an apology, anything, but again, she had gone as quickly as she appeared.

Chris led them through the back halls until they found where they were supposed to be. Luckily, they were put to be introduced last, and just barely made it. Sebastian wore a tight smile and fought the urge to look for her in the audience, knowing deep down she couldn’t be there if he’d just seen her outside. His spirits picked up halfway into it, and reminded himself that he still had his original plan.

When their day was over and it was time to relax, the others were preparing to head out to one of the local bars.

Sebastian instantly perked up. In the U.S., Tom was too young to drink. “Nah, I think I’ll pass tonight. I probably should have napped earlier…” he trailed off apologetically.

“See, that’s how you know you’re getting old,” Anthony teased.

Sebastian laughed and waved everyone off before heading to the elevator with Tom. “You have fun today?” he asked, not wanting to tip the boy off to what was really on his mind.

Tom sighed, “Yes. It was exhausting, though. You?”

“Oh yeah, conventions are great. I love how they bring people together… speaking of, uh, you were pretty excited to meet one of the fans. I think his name was Brian? You called him something strange, like ‘gramps’ or something?” he pretended to barely remember the name.

“Oh man that was so cool! I can’t believe I met him and he wanted MY autograph,” the boy gushed.

Sebastian smiled.  This Brian guy must be pretty great to make Tom so happy. “Yeah, who is he? He seemed pretty cool…”

“He’s a musician, His stage name is Ninja Brian and plays keyboard in two bands called Ninja Sex Party and Starbomb.”

“Oh, nice. What kind of music do they play and where does the ‘gramp’ come in?” Tom laughed, and Sebastian was pleased to see the fatigue slowly leaving him as he talked about the man he admired.

“Well, uh, they’re more comedians than musicians, but their stuff is really good. A lot of their stuff is about sex, actually, and video games… Oh and it’s ‘grump’. He’s part of a group called Game Grumps, and they make YouTube videos where they pretty much just talk while they play video games.”

“They play video games…on YouTube?” he asked incredulously. There had to be something else to it.

“I know it sounds kind of lame, but they’re really funny and they have this great dynamic going. Oh, and they do some tabletop games, animations, and a few other things, too! I guess you kinda have to see it to really get it, but it’s totally worth it.”

“Hm,” he nodded as though considering it. “Yeah, I think I will check it out.”

“Really?!” Tom beamed. “You wanna, maybe, come to my room and we can order room service and watch while we eat?”

Sebastian considered it for a moment. On one hand, all he really wanted to do was look for the girl. He couldn’t very well do that with Tom around. On the other, it seemed like this group had a lot going on, and it would be easier to maneuver through everything if he had someone who knew the content. He agreed and said he’d meet him in his room.

After parting ways with Tom, he hoped the night would turn something up. He really was tired, but he knew he wouldn’t be able to sleep if he passed the opportunity to get some answers. He went to the bathroom to splash some cold water on his face before changing into his pajamas and making his way to Tom’s room. Inside, Tom already had the TV set up on a youtube channel. They ordered their food and settled down on the couch.

“So, uh, before we start, I forgot to tell you that they do often say or play things that some people may dislike for being too vulgar or offensive…” he trailed off nervously.

Sebastian pursed his lips. “It’s not like, horrible, is it?”

“No, not really. They just don’t think some things are ok to joke about, but not others. It’s all or nothing, and they sometimes take the ‘all’ approach.”

“I see,” he ran his hand through his hair. “Well, let’s do this.”

Tom nodded and enlarged the video, pointing to cartoony face in the corner. “That’s Brian,” he grinned.

Sebastian laughed, “Holy shit those little heads look funny. Who are the others supposed to be?” none of the other little angry faces resembled the girl he was looking for, but he still had to make sure.

“Oh, that’s Barry. He does most of the editing for the channel and he does Table Flip. That’s Arin, he’s one of the ones that started the Game Grumps channel, and he formed the band Starbomb. And that’s Suzy, Arin’s wife. She does Table Flip, too.” with that, he hit the play button.

It was about a minute before Sebastian realized the video had started. He felt his stomach drop at the word “wife”. The face didn’t look like his girl, but he still couldn’t be sure. He snapped out of his daze and brought his attention to the screen. “Ugh what the hell!?” He was alarmed by, what he could only describe as the two headed human sausages playing with a ball. Tom burst out in laughter.

“Yeah, loads of people thought this game was creepy.”

After the video was over, Sebastian turned to Tom, “Dude, that was weird.”

“Like, a good weird or a bad weird?”

“Just… weird, man,” he ran his hand through his hair. “What’s next?” He found himself interested despite not getting any information.

“I think next we’ll go for some Genital Jousting.”

“WHAT?!” he turned to Tom, who only laughed and gestured toward the screen. “Are those…?”

“Dicks? Yes. Yes they are.”

As the video progressed, Sebastian’s jaw dropped lower and lower. “This is a real game?” As shocked as he was, and as grossed out as he was by the sounds, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the screen.

“Yeah, it’s real. You can buy it on Steam and play with up to seven other people. You could make it a party.”

“Oh, no, don’t say it like that,” he laughed, and he didn’t stop laughing until the end of the video. Their room service arrived as Tom searched for the next one. Seeing he was about to pick something similar, he thought he’d take a risk. “Hey, uh, are there any videos where you can, you know, see them?” he blushed under Tom’s gaze. “You know, just to put a face to the voice…”

“Oh yeah! They do adverts when they come out with new shirt designs. I’ll find one.”

Not long after Sebastian stuck a forkful of food into his mouth, his jaw dropped, nearly spilling the partially chewed contents back onto his plate. There she was, right on the screen, gorgeous smile beaming at him. He’d found her.

“Ho… Um, who’s who?” he tried to sound casual, and thanks to a mouthful of food, Tom was none the wiser. He only named them, and said a little about what they did for the channel.

“That’s Y/N. She’s Suzy’s cousin and Ninja Brian’s sister, and-”

“Woah, that guy from the line to day is her brother?” he asked incredulously.

“Yeah, I don’t really know what the deal is with that shit, but he’s her brother.”

Sebastian nodded, setting the cover back onto his plate. “So, I think I’m gonna turn in. I’m pretty tired and we gotta get up early tomorrow.” He bade Tom goodnight and rushed to his room, not even waiting until he got inside to pull up the Game Grumps channel on his phone.

* * * * * * * * * * * * *

After watching endless videos where Y/N and crew got scared or angry, he found himself grinning stupidly at their oohing and aahing over a sickeningly cute game; a vast improvement over the ones Tom showed him. Sebastian himself had to gush when a little alarm clock woke a cute bear to open the next level, unsuspecting of the weird turn the video was about to take.

_“I’ve never been **so**  happy,” Arin paused. “in my life. Fucken, the day I was born; no.”_

_“No,” Dan added._

_“My first kiss; nah.” Dan again agreed before Arin continued. “My first ejaculatory fluid; nah.”_

_“Maybe,” Dan said at the same time. “Oh! No,” he amended._

_“Oh god,” Y/N groaned in horrified anticipation._

_“It hurt, man.”_

Sebastian nearly dropped his phone, not believing the conversation that had just begun. After fumbling with his phone for a bit, he turned the volume up a loud as it would go.

_“Alright,” Dan prompted. “then tell us the jackoff story.”_

_“I dunno I was jackin’ my weiner,” he went on as Dan and Y/N giggled. “in the shower and it hurt.”_

_“Why’d you continue?”_

_“I think I might have done it too rough.”_

Sebastian had to bury his face into his pillow from the second hand embarrassment he was experiencing, which only grew more intense as the conversation wore on, talking about how they couldn’t get the hang of it, the use of friction, and an Indian burn method. Still, he laughed harder as his face grew hotter, nearly choking when the focus changed.

_“What about you, Y/N?” Dan inquired. “Did you ever do it wrong?”_

_“Oh yeah,” she replied casually._

_Arin jumped on it. “Wanna share… your mast… masturbatory misadventures?”_

_“I feel like there’s waaay more that could’ve gone wrong there.”_

_“What the hell is that supposed to mean?” she feigned offense._

_“Yeah Dan! You saying she’s stupid or something?”_

_“No no,” he quickly defended. “it’s just you know how girls’ bodies are more confusing than guys’ bodies.”_

_“So what happened?” Arin gently prodded._

_“Like you guys, I didn’t know how nor was I schooled in the importance of lubrication. So basically, trying out different speeds and pressures and stuff, it just ended up hurting after a while. And then all the next day or two, I had to be careful walking because it was still really tender.”_

_“Oooooh,” Arin grimaced._

_“So you essentially rubbed yourself raw?”_

_“Pretty much, yeah.”_

_“Did you orgasm at least?” Arin asked._

_“Nope.”_

_“That sucks.”_

_“You’re telling me.”_

_“How long until you actually had one?” Dan’s voice was laced with sympathy._

_“Oh man, it was an embarrassingly long time. And when I finally did,” Y/N giggled. “I got kinda scared.”_

_Arin burst out laughing. “What?! Why?” he choked out. Dan couldn’t breathe._

_“Because, it was so intense! I was pretty much a weak, whimpering mess. I just remember thinking that if something happened, if there was a fire or something, I wouldn’t be able to move! I seriously couldn’t get up my legs were like jello, and then I completely knocked out until the next morning. It kind of freaked me out that I was so helpless.”_

_“Aww,” Arin and Dan cooed, still giggling._

_“Did you quit doing it?”_

_Y/N snorted, “No.”_

Pausing the video, Sebastian went into the bathroom to splash more cold water on his face. He couldn’t believe what he’d just heard. Even though the video was up for anyone to see, he kind of felt like a creep for having listened to something so intimate. He returned to bed and finished off the video, which went on into even more embarrassing territory for the boys.

After that, he stuck to the Table Flip videos for a while, not being able to take his eyes off her dressed in her Victorian costume.

* * *

 

   **A/N:**  If you guys wanna hear the masturbation stories that inspired parts this fic, the video is [here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIf8-nlFKfI&feature=youtu.be&t=2m35s).


End file.
